


Inazuma Eleven Go Black

by shinkuso77



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkuso77/pseuds/shinkuso77
Summary: After inazuma eleven go galaxy sets time in like 2 months after when the second stage children was presumed cured two survive but it wasn't as they told it would be they are now back what are they after and what do they want coming back to this era?  (Update time will vary i try to make it once a week )
Kudos: 7





	1. A glitch in memory

The celestial galaxy has been won the world is safe from the notorious alien Ozrock

“Tenma are you ready for today’s practice match?” Tsurugi asked

“Yeah.” Tenma said as he wonders

“Are you thinking of something?” Tsurugi asked

“No… Not really.” Tenma puts up a weak smile

“I’ll be going now.” Tsurugi sighed as tenma saw the ball of soccer

“There won’t be anymore problems right?” He thought as he thinks of it more seriously as he felt a glitch where when he saw tsurugi who left he didn’t saw tsurugi but somewhere a battlefield for a few seconds but he just shrug it off and gets back to stacking the ball as he felt somebody is watching him

“I better get this to the soccer club room.” Tenma reassured himself

After school

The inazuma japan even the raimon eleven club are having their usual practice this time they have practice with the genius soccer player amamiya taiyou with his team

“Ah it’s nice to be back.” Taiyou walks in with his team

“Are you sure we’re gonna have a practice match?” One of his teammates said

“Yeah….” Taiyou smiled

“Yo everyone.” He said to the raimon eleven team

“Taiyou!” Tenma shouted as he saw Taiyou and his team

“It has been a while Tenma.” Taiyou said back

“Yeah how are you?” Tenma asked

“As usual I heard of your Grand Celesta achievement wow… You’ve done a good job.” Taiyou smiled

“We want to test the inazuma japan team if you wouldn’t mind.” He looked serious

“Heh so this is the genius player fine.” Matatagi said in a sly smile

The inazuma japan now all on the field shindou and tsurugi looked at the Amakumo Gakuen players

The plays went on a bit smoothly as the first half start but everytime Tenma gets the ball he would almost miss not like his usual play

“What is wrong with captain?” Matatagi looks closely

“Let’s go Tenma!” Taiyou begins to head off against Tenma as they had a dribble battle but he can get the ball easily from him that happens twice or thrice more before sakura steals the ball and pass it to matatagi

**“Parkour attack!”**

The first one point went to inazuma japan team

“Captain that three steals what is wrong with you today huh?!” Matatagi said with a bit of angry tone

“They seem to be having a trouble taiyou.” One of his teammate said

“It’s their teams problem we should just go into the match more.” Taiyou sighed

“I have to get the ball but…” Tenma stops at his tracks as he saw the field that static still stays

“Matatagi one sec could you hit my face.” He said as at the moment the ball went out

“Alright time for reality check.” Matatagi hits tenma a bit hard as he can get a bit serious

“What are you doing Matatagi?” Shindou asked

“Sorry senpai I asked him to.” Tenma said

“Next time don’t do like that.” Shindou said as Tenma nodded as the ball in comes as kusaka steals the ball

“Captain!” Kusaka shouted

“Let’s go again!” Tenma said as he and Taiyou had a fierce dribble battle not like before

“Haa!!"

**"Demonic God Pegasus Arc!”**

**“Sun God Apollo!”**

Both of them shown their avatar and clashed

“Now armed!”

Both of them using the armed keshin where they both clash

“Haaa!”

The two clash off that makes the aura around them had blown off

“This is what I wait for!” Taiyou said as he turns off the keshin armed and passed Tenma

“Hmm.” He smiled but Tsurugi had comes in place and in position but Taiyou throws back the ball to his other teammates

“Let’s go manabe.” Minaho said

“Yeah.” Manabe answered

**“Defense Equation!”**

**“Trace Press!”**

The duo stops the amakumo gakuen players but the ball got stolen by the sudden move of Taiyou who stole the ball

**“Sunshine Storm!”**

“I’ll stop it!” Ibuki shouted

**“Rising Slash!”**

The attack is stopped by ibuki but as the ball is stolen someone appeared to stole it and it was fast

“So all of you are playing soccer huh hmm not bad.” A boy appeared he has a muscular build along with pink coral spiky hair and like a twin fang appearance and also blue dark eyes.

“Who are you?!” Shindou shouted

“Heh the name is Garsha Wolfein.” The wolf boy then dribbles the ball towards tenma and shoots it as tenma holds back the ball and hits back

“Not bad for the false hero that save the future.” Garsha laughed as he was then in front of Tenma gripping his shirt

“From the future then you are it can’t be… You are an ally of Saru...” Tsurugi looked at him

“Oh that weakling sorry once we had the same objectives but time change.” Garsha answered with a laughed 

“Let me go!” Tenma shouted

“I owe you something so just stay still.” Garsha said as he turns into his mixi max form an antro like lion/ wolf hybrid and Tenma’s body glowed dark but it ended instantly

“And with this the deed is done.” He throws Tenma’s body as it was weak but it was barely conscious as he wants to leave he looked at Anemiya taiyou

“When there is sunshine there is a looming shadow the brighter the light kuhahaha.” Garsha then wanted to leave as a van appeared that tsurugi and shindou

“Heh so Fei has come huh.” Garsha looked calmly 

“Time for me to take off the stage.” He smiled as fei comes out and looked at Garsha

“Wait!” Fei shouted

“This isn’t the place we should meet Former of Feida.. Fei Rune and my mission is already complete.” Garsha said as he runs off somewhere until he wasn't seen 

“Fei what are you doing here?” Shindou asked

“Things happen huh. I'll explain later.” Fei looked at the members of inazuma japan

“What happen to tenma?” He asked as he saw tenma laying there barely conscious

“He was attacked by him in the middle of our match.” Taiyou said

“Hmm he is Garsha one of the Feida’s founder that is all i know.” Fei explained

“What does he wants in this era?” Shindou asked

“i honestly don't know but more importantly we must get tenma somewhere safe.” Fei said seriously

“Fei…” The last bit of his conscious tenma saw fei and then he blackout

“Just what are they after?” Tsurugi thought as all of them wonders as the inazuma japan's member witness their captain in this state.


	2.  Uncovering the dream

“ _Where am I?” I looked at his body he was in somewhat futuristic one_

_“Are you snoozing again captain?” A boy asked to him_

_“Just where am I?” He asked_

_“Hah are you day dreaming again? We’re in the HQ Vam is helping with the evacuation with the people we must get ready because a war is coming and we need you.” The boy said as he was holding a gun_

_“Hmm who are we fighting?” I asked as I was dumb founded_

_“You are joking right T-sama. A war between us and El Dorado of course.” The boy sighed_

_“A war with el dorado.” I looked myself in the mirror the outfit seems familiar_

_“This was impossible.” I look around as everyone seems to be scared of myself while they murmur something I can’t know_

_“Excuse me T-sama this is the new recruit status.” Someone goes to him as it was bringing the documents_

_“So they are the new batch of failed SSC huh..” I said something I didn’t know but I feel like this is the start of the Second Stage Children havoc_

_“Prepare the attack on the next full moon that is when we strike but remember to stay in the shadows act natural until then.” I said as the scene changes_

* * *

Present Time

“Fei what happened here?” Shindou asked as Fei sighed

“I was informed by Saru this world had an anomaly again but it is unknown on what factor.”

“I see… But why is that boy going after tenma?” Tsurugi asked

“He is one of the head of Feida he was long there before even I or Saru I don’t know what he wants but we must keep Tenma close they might attack again.” Fei looked serous

Somewhere in between the time rift

“So did you give him back what he is owe?” Someone with a long powder blue hair and like a vampire

“Yes I give him back but how did you notice?” Garsha asked

“They have the same aura.” The vampire like boy said

“So what is our next move?” Garsha asked

“We wait a bit until he awaken.” The vampire boy smiled

“Fei is too late when he arrived I was almost caught off.” Garsha said

“At least you’ve fulfilled your purpose I’m gonna visit Saru.” The vampire boy smiled

“Just don’t make any ruckus Vamp.” Garsha said

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around Wolfein. I, Vanfeny Vamp hates too much confrontation.” The boy named vamp smiled as he leaves

In the future Saru is taking his break in the library along with meia and giris

“Hmm those two are still on the lose…” Saru thought

“You’re still thinking about Vamp and Garsha?” Meia asked

“yeah…” Saru said

“You said they were the first even before Feida is formed.” Giris sad seriously

“Yeah they appeared out of nowhere scouting me at first that is when I crawl to the top of the SSC or Feida at the time they were acting based on order though even if I know them after that they never disclose anything or maybe I barely know them.” Saru sighed as the trio felt chills as someone appeared

“You are how did you get back here?!” Saru looked at the person who is looking at the books

“Don’t be like that Saru know your place.” The person said in a voice that saru knows

“You are Vanfenny Vamp! What do you want here?” Saru asked

“I just want to know your condition that’s all and you still look as beautiful as ever meia.” Vamp smiled as he walks on to Meia but Giris halts his way

“Don’t get near meia!” Giris said

“Without your power what can you do?” Vamp said calmly

“We thought you are missing presume deceased.” Saru looked at him

“Hm my sweet saru-chan at the last minute the leader saved me and Garsha and we fleed.” Vamp said

“The founder?” Saru sweat dropped as all this time the leader is missing so he had to step up and revolve around Feida

“Yeah even by a brief second.” Vamp said

“Wait the founder?” Giris asked

“Giris you are scouted by me and also meia so both of you don’t know the history before Feida.” Saru said seriously

“Before Feida is formed Saru is but just a lowly second stage children until our leader takes him in but our leader is kind but also strict.” Vamp said as he talks about the founder

“But ever since el dorado invented the time machine period he vanished without a trace.” The vampire boy said as he explains

“You mean the first time jump that went wrong?” Saru asked

“Bingo.” Vamp smiled

“The first time jump that is the first big scale attack if I’m not wrong where it was orchestrated by an unknown person which resulted in a force time erasure and eradicates the first el dorado building.” Meia said as she sometimes sneaks into el dorado classified files

“You are always as smart as ever Meia-chan.” Vamp smiled

“When you smile like that it always gives me the chill.” Meia shivers a bit

“As of now it has begun our leader awakening.” Vamp laughed evilly

“Who are you talking about?!” Giris asked

“I am concern about your ally rune fei all of you shouldn’t have left him alone on that time jump with wandeba.” Vamp said as he curls his hair

“Don’t you mean this was…” Saru sweat dropped as he look a bit pale

“It’s too late even if you realize it.” Vamp smiled slyly

“We’ll see again very soon Saru.” He smiled as he leaves

“That guy still pissed me off.” Giris said

“That smiled that he made really worries me I hope you are successful in your mission fei.” Saru said in a worried tone

“He’ll be fine believe in him.” Meia smiled weakly

As both Meia and Giris walks out both of them talks

“Why can’t you fight him?” Giris asked

“Because he is more powerful than Saru until now his smile sends me the chills.” Meia said seriously

_Flashback_

_“Meia, Saru you’ve improved but it still isn’t enough.” Vamp said as the ball was still with him_

_“Not yet!” Meia shouted_

_“Meia wait!” Saru shouted_

_“Vampire Lord!”_

_He vanishes and replaced with a bat and shot to Meia but Saru protected him with his mixi max or ssc form_

_“Shell bit Burst!”_

_“Hmph you protected that girl.” Vamp said_

_“She is a valuable asset.” Saru sighed_

_“Hmm fine but next time don’t stand on my training.” Vamp sighed as his aura is different_

_End of Flashback_

“And since that day I still shiver when faced against him he wasn’t like us second stage children.” Meia said

Few days passed but that night Wondeba looked at Tenma and sits right beside on his bed

“I am here as per your request. Wandeba-sama is here.” Wandeba’s eyes went on different color with like gold color as Tenma wakes up he smiled and pats wondeba

“Wandeba!” Fei shouted

“Should i?” Wandeba asked as tenma nodded

“Wandeba I was gonna check on tenma’s condition along with shinsuke.” Fei comes in the room 

“I’m going back to the van to recharge.” Wandeba said as he goes out

Fei and shinsuke went inside to Tenma’s room he is still on his bed not waking up

“He is still unconscious.” Fei sighed

“Will tenma be alright?” Shinsuke asked

“He’ll be fine I’m sorry for dragging you here shinsuke.” Fei said

“No it’s fine.” Shinsuke titled his head

As both of them leaves the room Tenma woke up but still in bed he is just faking his unconscious state 

“The time to part is near...”

The moon outside shines fully but it gives a different vibe like a red moon 

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this fic i hope everyone likes it and i just recovered the two characters that didn't got in depth that is vanfeny and garsha both of them do little in the series this is an attempt to use their characters since they only appeared on the ds part of the game these two characters are gonna be playing kinda big role in this fic.  
> for anyone wants to know Wolfein chara is like: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-eleven/images/1/13/Garsha_Wolfein.png/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20161126210346


End file.
